Rinoa's Interview
by RinHikari
Summary: A side chapter to interview with cast of ff8.This one is seperate cause its got a higher rating and Rinoa bashing!


Interview with the cast of FF8  
  
Rinoa bashing version.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the final fantasy characters .They belong to to squaresoft and its respectful   
  
companys and if you do decide to sue me all you will get is out of date practise sats papers.  
  
A/N: This is kinda a side chapter for those who want to see the next chapter and those who hate Rinoa.It may  
  
go up to an R rating so thats why its separate.  
  
*actions*  
  
m.v.b.s=Seifer  
  
Lilly:Hi now by popular demand i am proud to anounce that our next interviewee is the first lady of final fantasy  
  
Rinoa Heartilly.  
  
*Rinoa walks in and waves to people before sitting down next to zell followed shortly by Angelo*  
  
Zell+Irvine:Hi Rinoa  
  
Lilly:well its nice to see you Rinoa ...*interrupted*  
  
m.v.b.s:oh no not the little princess of air head Rinoa.  
  
Rinoa:at least i passed the seeD exam the FIRST time.  
  
M.v.b.s: Whatever...you got in on your back.  
  
Rinoa:That was never proven!  
  
M.V.B.S:Right..well im going to the green room for a cupcake,smell you later.  
  
Zell:hey we do not smell dude!  
  
Irvine:yeah you haven't bathed in 2 weeks your the one that smells.  
  
Lilly:well that was strange now can we...*interrupted again*  
  
Rinoa: Angelo! bad doggy!  
  
*Angelo's trying to hump Lily's leg*  
  
Lilly:ahh! get it to stop,bad doggie! bad!  
  
Rinoa:gets out a giant bone  
  
*Angelo stops and sits down chewing on the bone*  
  
Rinoa:Im so sorry about that.  
  
Lilly:don't worry about it just means ill have to dry clean it later but ill be fine,now if thats all  
  
the interruptions lets get on with the questions.  
  
Rinoa:alrighty  
  
Lilly:okay,what do you think of how your character was portrayed in the game?  
  
Rinoa:Personally i felt that i was portrayed as a bit of an idiot..  
  
Zell:yeah i agree she was even more of an idiot in the game than me.  
  
Irvine: man,that is stupid.  
  
Rinoa:*looks hurt*  
  
Irvine:Sorry ,its only the character not you,you are definatly...special  
  
Rinoa:Aw thank you..anyway also i was almost like a slut bouncing from Seifer to Squall.  
  
Irvine: yeah thats actualy true because no matter how many time you beg,plead and knock on her  
  
hotel room door at strange hours of the night she will let you in.  
  
Zell:you sure you aren't a girls girl rinny?  
  
Rinoa:certainly not..well maybie for money,people might think similar of you when you eat THAT many hotdogs.  
  
Zell:what have hotdogs got to do with anything?  
  
Lilly:ahhh....lets not go down that route just now.  
  
Irvine:*to zell* ill tell you later dude.  
  
Lilly:ok now,many people say that your beauty is famous amongst players of final fantasy and i would like to   
  
know are those streaks in your hair natural?  
  
Rin:oh that.That was an incident with Angelo..(hey lets try to keept it clean)..and the stains still havent come out  
  
Zell+Lilly:0.0'  
  
Irvine:I knew it! I just knew it ,well knowing it in the sense of not having the slightest clue but i knew there was   
  
something wrong with that dog.  
  
Angelo:grrrr*jumps up and grabs irvines hat*  
  
Irvine: nooo!! not again,not my hat.*runs after Angelo*  
  
m.v.b.s:i knew you were an airhead but a dog-*interupted*  
  
Lilly:Fokes lets not have too much language we dont wanna get booted off here.  
  
*everyone looks to the reader and shudders at the thought*  
  
Angelo:*runs upstairs and out the studio*  
  
Irvine:noo! come back with my hat you mutt*runs out the studio after Angelo*  
  
Rinoa:Don't worry Angelo will come back when he's had his way with it.  
  
Lilly+Zel:riiight...  
  
M.V.B.S:muhahahaha run Angelo run you look so cute in that hat.Hey! hey get off my cupcake!  
  
Irvine: ah ha! theres my hat!*picks it up and puts it back on before walking back downstairs.*  
  
Lilly:Well no everyones here ,why do you like light blue clothes so much?  
  
Irvine: eww my poor hats all covered in dog drool*beat*it had better be drool.  
  
Rinoa:*ignoring irvine* Well it makes it easyer to blend in when im using my wings to fly in the sky over citys and stuff.  
  
Lilly: uh-huh  
  
Irvine:*whispers to zell* what Rinoa ment by the hotdog comment was...*whispered*  
  
Zell:*jumps up* WHAT?! i do not eat-*interupted*  
  
Lilly:well thats all for this interview just like to take a minute to say that no dogs were harmed in the writing of this fic  
  
a hat was drooled on(or was it?) and a cupcake was stolen but thats it.Our next interviewee will be....  
  
A/N: Well i hope that wasnt too disturbing,and the thing with Angelo isnt what you think it is ^.-  
  
**=line borrowed from the TV show buffy the vampire slayer created by joss whedon and owned by 2oth century fox.Dont sue the line isn't mine. 


End file.
